50 Shades Of Wincest
by Violet.R.Winchester
Summary: Sam is a normal man who's about to graduate college, Sam goes to work for a company called Text Support and a place called Smith Headquarters, Sam thought he was gonna do the usual work and be bored but he was wrong, what he didn't expect was that he was falling for his new boss the head of Smith Headquarters, Legendary Bachelor Dean Smith.
1. Meeting Him

It was innocent at first, the side glance in the elevator, "yes?" Mr.Smith questioned "I'm sorry you look so familiar ", " save it for the health class buddy" was all Mr.Smith said, the elevator reached his floor making him walk out leaving an confused Wesson behind

It was day two at Smith headquarters, Sam was finally meeting his new boss, he was sitting in the waiting room in a suit and tie his hair neatly groomed

A beautiful woman with luscious black hair and brown eyed walked out in a business shirt and tight skirt her Name tag saying, Lisa, Lisa smiled at Samuel "Mr.Smith will see you now" her voice was like silk it was truly amazing to Sam nods giving her a silent 'thank you' walking through the cream-colored double doors

He shut the door quietly, he turned around only to see a man who was about 2 to 3 inches shorter than him, "Mr.Wesson" his voice was deep it sent chills through Sam's body and he didn't understand why The man turned around

It was the same man that he met yesterday "Your--" all he did was nod "yes, I'm Mr.Smith it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Wesson" he was so calm and honestly handsome don't let Sam get started about his voice "That's why you looked--" Mr.Smith just nodded "so your my new attorney " yes sir I'll be working downstairs for text support and You" Mr.Smith nods moving to grab a glass cup that he had on a table moving around the honey-colored liquid that Sam can only guess is whiskey or liquor

For a couple more hours Sam and Mr.Smith talked, Mr.Smith was surprisingly very charming and smart he wasn't just a man with a handsome face he knows exactly what he's doing for the company and where he wants to go with it, Sam can't help but feel a little fond of Mr.Smith

He was nothing like the other men he met, he truly was something and very mysterious

Sam loved it

"So I'll see you tomorrow Mr.Wesson?" He questions looking at Sam who was now taking his leave, Sam looked back at Mr.Smith "Yes Mr.Smith", " And Wesson" Sam hummed in response

"Call Me Dean," He said coolly his green eyes shining like emeralds with a hint of something that Sam pretty sure he didn't see before "Sure... Dean" Sam opens the door after hearing Mr.Smith say something "see you around Sammy"

Sam closed the door behind him, his heart pounding against his chest soon walking toward the elevator

He stood by waiting for it not even noticing Lisa presence "So how did it go?" She asked smiling, Sam looks over to her, smiling slightly "he's smart ill give him that he has a good head on his shoulders" Lisa nods, completely agreeing with Sam "yeah he does" Lisa said her eyes sparkling Sam couldn't help but just smile at it, a lot of people must really like Dean

Day Three and Sam was wearing a stupid yellow shirt and khaki pants, Ew.

Sam had an earpiece in his ear tucking his hair behind his lobes, Sam phone ringed he answered "Text Support, Sam Wesson speaking" and he was off

Calls came in non-stop and he answered each and every one of them

The day was finally over Sam can finally go home, Sam packs everything carrying his suitcase heading to the elevator, he was looking down at his feet, he really hates these pants

The doors slide open as Sam steps inside

7 Minutes Later

Sam steps out the building calling for a taxi but all of them ignored him, the young man groaned in frustration "why?" He asked looking up at the sky

A whistle came from behind him, Sam turns around his sunflower eyes immediately meeting with beautiful green ones "Need a ride?" Dean.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

Dean rolled his eyes smiling "Sir, I own the building, either you get your ass in this car or I'll personally drag you in it" Sam doesn't understand why but just the thought of a little man dragging him was funny

"Yes sir" was all he said walking over to Deans car ready to get in the back () Dean stopping him "nuh-uh front now" his voice was demanding, Sam obeyed "Alright" Dean entered the driver seat, Sam getting in the passenger seat putting on his seat belt. Dean chuckled

"What?" Sam looked at him "nothing don't worry about it"

"What's wrong with being safe?" Dean chuckled again shaking his head " Nothing, don't worry about it" Sam's cheeks became a deep red

Sam gave Dean directions on how to get to his house, Dean followed them after an hour or so Dean pulled up to a run-down neighborhood. Sam lives here?

Dean dropped Samuel off, Sam thanked him "See you tomorrow Sam!" Dean called out before driving off

Shit right they had a meeting

Days at working at Smith headquarters passed into weeks and weeks passed into months

Enough time for Dean and Sam to develop a liking to one another

Not in a friendly manner either

Dean decided he had enough he couldn't fight this anymore

Sam phone rings, he answers "text support Sam Wesson speaking"

"**_I need to see you in my office_**".


	2. Never

Samuel stood in the doorway watching Mr.Smith work, he looked so focused and serious. Sam didn't want to ruin that it was a nice sight to behold

Sam thought about leaving but a voice drew him back before he got the chance to even overthink it "come in Mr.Wesson" Sam stood straighter he didn't understand why I guess out of respect, is that a thing?

Sam Adam's apple bobbed out of sudden nervousness, Sam takes steady steps into the large office glancing over to the large windows seeing the lights of New York coming through it, it was breathtaking, Samuel didn't know he stopped walking enchanted by the lights of New York, he couldn't even feel Mr.Smith gaze on him

Dean glanced up towards the younger male whose attention was on the city of lights

The lights of New York kissed against his soft looking skin, he looked breathtaking and innocent his sunflower eyes lighter than usual

Dean cleared his throat, catching Mr.Wesson attention his eyes wide with confusion

This man is truly adorable……..

Smith stood from his seat walking gracefully around his desk towards the younger yet taller male his green eyes never leaving Sam beautiful honey ones

Mr.Smith meters away from Mr.Wesson just looking straight at him

Wesson stands straighter

His eyes stayed connected with the green ones. He waited for the older man to speak, he was scared of what he called him for, is he fired? Cause' he pretty sure he was doing well with this job

Same started to sweat his Adam's apple bobbed once more out of nervousness

Thoughts went through his mind quickly, like rush hour. Sam must've been showing some kind of expression if it earned him a chuckle from Mr.Smith, Samuel's eyes widen his gaze right back on the shorter male "easy Sammy" ugh, that nickname it oddly does wonders to the young brunette "you're in no form of trouble" Sam lets out a breath of relief, hallelujah "but." Uh oh, buts are never good

"You are in trouble for one thing" Dean tone changed

Annnnd Sam was nervous again

"And what's that……." Same breathed trying to calm his hammering heart

"**_You've never gone on a date with me~~_**"


End file.
